


Captain's Orders

by alianne



Category: The Dead Isle - Sam Starbuck
Genre: Austrailia, Chromatic Yuletide, Fever, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Race, alternate POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianne/pseuds/alianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purva and Clare have to find Ellis medicine before the fever takes over, and Clare realizes she is not as clear sighted as she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idhren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren/gifts).



Purva had accepted the Captain’s orders without hesitation, though on her ship this type of expedition would never have been undertaken for a mere pilot. She did not see the logic in risking both herself and the First Mate. But then, she had never had such a small crew as this Captain had.

And, she had grudgingly admitted to herself, this pale girl had proven herself to be tougher than Purva had thought. Fields had taken on the primary care of the Pilot, yet when Purva had stated the seriousness of the fever, she had been the first to suggest a raid. The First Mate had argued that she should be the one to stay, but had gotten too flustered when the Captain had mentioned bathing. Purva allowed a smile to cross her face. That had been a funny moment, and Fields had been put in her place for challenging the Captain.

The two had set off through the Australian bush without much of a plan, though with plenty of gumption. Purva had pointed them in the direction of Port Darwin, and the Captain had confirmed it once the sun rose. Fields was as good a partner as Purva could ask for, hacking at vines and brambles with wood and knife without complaint. After a few attempts at subtly trying to correct her system, Purva had taken Fields hands in hers and shown her a better way to maneuver through the leaves. Fields, to her credit, was able to recognize a better method of when it was presented to her and did not argue for argument's sake.  Purva approved.

For two women unaccustomed to life in the wilderness, they made good time through the woods. Yet despite their best efforts, Purva felt they were not covering as much distance as they ought. As the sun began to fall and the sea began to rise, Purva realized that following the water had been a mistake.

“This is not right,” she commented. “We are going down, not up and over.”

“What?”

“We have been going up, and over,” Purva sketched out the path in the air, “and now we are going over to the other side, and down.”

“I don’t understand,” Fields said. “How do you know? It all looks the same.”

“The land, yes, we do not know it. But the sea, that I know. Tides, and ocean currents – this I know. Do you doubt it? When I tell you we are doubling back on ourselves, you listen. We came around a point.”

“A point?”

“Yes, a point in the land. Like a finger, sticking out. The airship, she on one side. We walk around the tip of the land.”

“A peninsula?”

“ _Péninsule_ , yes. Land in a point. We save time on the way back, we cut accross. Now it is too late. We camp tonight.”

“All right.”

That evening was a quiet affair, both women wrapped in their own thoughts. Purva had a slight suspicion that Clare was not as focused on their acquisition of medicine as she was focused on the reason they needed it, but remained silent.

*** 

The next day she roused Fields after daybreak. “We start now, no?”

Fields sighed. “Might as well.”

After the hours of trekking the day before, it took some time for their bodies to stretch out to accommodate the motions once more. But soon enough they fell into their pattern, and the sun hadn’t reached its noonday height when Fields held out her arm to stop Purva.

“It’s up ahead – can’t you hear the train?”

Purva tilted her head to listen, and sure enough there was the faint sound of a steam engine and clank of wheels. “How do you hear that already?”

“You spend time with Jack when he has train engines and not an airship, you learn things.”

Purva remained silent as they crept up to the top of the hill. Looking over, Purva saw the port spread out below them. She drew in a breath as she counted the guards and workers. Next to her, Fields was doing the same thing.  After a quarter hour of silent observation, Fields sighed and sat back. “It’s no use. We can’t get in.”

 “And why? I see – look, there, and there.” Purva re-adjusted her spyglass.  “Two gates, and a train. Why not?”

“We don’t quite fit in, do we? All the men are in uniform, and I don’t see a single female.”

Purva turned to stare at the girl next to her, the respect she had been gaining for Fields draining away. “There are women. The women, they work the trains. Their hair is in caps. The women with baskets. With food. You don’t see?” Purva saw all too clearly how dark skin served even stronger than a uniform to define roles on the base. “ _You_ don’t fit in. I fit. You stay, watch. Take notes for the Captain.” She turned her attention back to the activity below them. “I get in, steal medicine, steal food.”

Fields had been staring at her in shock since Purva pointed out the women. Purva sighed. “What is wrong with this plan? I think it is good.”

“No, it is. I just…” Fields looked down. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice. I can’t believe I only looked at the officers.”

Purva shrugged. “It is what you do, why you are not a pirate. We look at all to find where we can fit in, who to steal from. It is never who you think that makes good pickings.”

“What do you see here, then?” Fields asked softly.

“Point of entry there,” Purva pointed, “and there. You see the garden?”

“No.”

“That is just because you do not have glasses.”

“May I borrow it?”

“ _Oui_.” Purva slid the headpiece off and passed it to Fields, helping her settle the spyglass so that she could see. “Garden, there. I think the medicine is on the other side, where they access the herbs.”

Fields nodded. “That makes sense. Could you get in there?”

“I think so. You, not so much.” Purva noticed the girl look down at her skin as though she could will it to change. “No matter. I will do it well.”

“I know,” Fields acknowledged. She took the spyglass off, rubbing her hands along the leather. Holding it out, finally she looked Purva in the eyes. “I’m sorry. Thank you.”

“ _De rien_ ,” Purva responded, taking the glass. She didn’t think she’d need it in the compound, but it was never good to let things remain in the hands of outsiders. Besides, glass was always useful, and if she was caught, well, it was always better to have something extra to work with.  But she wouldn’t get caught.  The Captain had given her a task, and Purva was never one to let something as simple as lack of a plan get in her way. 


End file.
